I Hope You Know Somebody Loves You
by Sammers B
Summary: CarlosXOC one shot. THis is from my Quizilla. Sadie Hawkings season is around the corner, and so is drama


"Amanda, I love you. I love you so much beautiful." Carlos Garcia exclaimed to his bathroom mirror.

"That's great dude, now you just have to tell her." Kendall Knight, one of Carlos' best friends, teased.

"Shut up man! I've never told a girl that before! I've never even had a girlfriend!" Carlos was never good with girls and, to make matters worse, he was hopelessly in love with his best girl friend. "How did you tell Sam?"

"At first, I didn't. When I asked her out I kissed her and then told her how I felt." Carlos sighed at Kendall's answer. He would never be confident enough to do something that brave.

"What could I do for Amanda to know I love her?" Kendall thought about Carlos' question.

"You could send her an anonymous note, like from a secret admirer. Sam always said how she found that romantic." Carlos whooped at Kendall's genius.

"I can do that! Thanks Kendall!" Carlos charged from the bathroom and left Kendall with his thought of the amazing girl he had been dating for almost a year.

Meanwhile, Amanda was down by the pool with her best friend, Sam Diamond. "Sam, what am I gonna do? The dance is in three days!" Amanda was completely distraught over the dance coming up. It was a Sadie Hawkins dance, the kind where girls ask the guys. "I want to ask Carlos, but I heard Stephanie planned to."

"Just ask him, you won't know until you ask. I personally think Carlos has a crush on you, but if you blow this, you could lose him to Stephanie forever!" Amanda gasped and giggled at her friend's silliness, but on the inside, she knew Sam had a very good point.

"How are you planning on asking Kendall?" Sam internally sighed; she didn't want to go to the dance.

"I didn't actually plan on going. I don't really do dances. Kendall can go with Jo for all I care; he hangs out with her all the time anyway." Amanda gasped, could the best know couple at the Palm Woods be experiencing relationship issues?

"Is Jo the reason you don't want to go?"

"Does it really matter? But, for your information, I'm scared Kendall wants to break up with me, with how much time he has been spending with Jo, it really wouldn't come as a surprise." Sam let out a shuddering breath before her gaze turned steely. "Just worry about you and Carlos, alright?" Her clipped tone made Amanda jump in shock, what had Kendall done to her best friend? Sam stormed off, her skinny frame emanating sorrow. She was quickly out of Amanda's sight.

"Well that went well," Amanda sighed. Sam had the lowest self esteem. Nothing Amanda did would ever change that. Lately though, before Kendall started to hang out with Jo, she was a lot happier and more outgoing. Amanda allowed her eyes to scan the pool area. Her eyes came across a certain boy by the doors to the lobby. "Carlos!"

Carlos glanced at her before making his way over. He seemed to have something in his hands. "Hey Amanda."

"Hey, are you going to the dance with anyone?"

"Not yet, but I found this note on you're the door to your apartment." He handed her a note that looked to be written in his hand writing. _'Hey Amanda, darling, you look gorgeous. Wanna go to the dance with someone who's crazy about you? Meet me in the lobby the night of the dance. I'll be wearing a purple and black striped tie.' _As Amanda read the note, her cheeks turned into a darker and darker shade of red.

"What? Why are you blushing?" Carlos was secretly ecstatic. He was the person who wrote the note, but she didn't need to know that.

"Looks like I've found myself a purple wearing date to the dance," Amanda was flattered, but slightly disappointed. She had wanted Carlos to ask her, but she couldn't just say no to this sweet gesture.

"Oh, that's cool. Hope you have fun. Oh! I saw Sam storm out of here, what happened?" Carlos was concerned for Sam. She was his other best friend; she was like a sister to him.

"I asked her about her and Kendall going to the dance and she got really defensive and upset, saying he could go with Jo if he really wanted. I'm afraid he's cheating on her." Carlos looked shocked. When he talked to Kendall about Sam this morning he looked so happy and in love, there was no way he could be cheating on her!

"Let's go talk to James, he might know something, and it is his little sister." They headed out of the pool area together. Heading to 2J, their shared room, they shared secret glances. When they arrived, they barged in.

James was sitting on the couch next to Logan, playing some racing game on the Wii. "James do you know what Kendall and Jo have been doing?" Amanda questioned him quietly, standing in front of the TV so he couldn't ignore her.

"Um, hanging out? Why?" James tried to unsuccessfully get around Amanda a couple times before tossing his controller down.

"Sam is afraid he is cheating on her. She thinks he is going to leave her for Jo." James jumped up in shock.

"No way! Jo and I are dating; though no one is supposed to know. There is no way Kendall is cheating on Sam either. Logan, please tell me know you know what they are doing!"

Logan sighed. "Kendall is working with Jo on an anniversary gift for Sam in exchange for letting Jo use him to practice styling hair. There is no cheating involved."

"Thank god, now we have to convince Sam to go to the dance. Do you guys know where she is?" The two pointed to the room Sam and Amanda shared. Amanda sighed before going toward it, leaving the boys to their own devices.

Amanda knocked on the door before entering. Sam was in tears on her bed. Amanda walked over and sat beside her sobbing form. "Hey, don't cry. I heard from a very reliable source that Kendall is only hanging out with Jo to do something special for you. I can't tell you what it is, because I don't know, but he isn't cheating on you." As she finished, there was another knock at the door. Amanda looked sadly at Sam, but stood to answer it anyways.

Walking to the door, she opened it to see Kendall with a bouquet of her favorite flowers, white and red roses, and a long rectangular box that a necklace would come in. "Hey Amanda, can I see her?" Amanda looked torn. She didn't know if Sam could handle seeing him right now when she was so vulnerable.

"I, uh, I guess. Just don't upset her more." Kendall nodded eagerly and Amanda stepped to the side, allowing him to enter the room. He looked around it once, seeing that places where framed pictures of the two of them usually would be were bare. It broke his heart. Seeing Sam crying her eyes out on the bed, however, shattered it completely. It was his entire fault and he knew it, and now he had to fix it.

"Sam? Beautiful? I know you're mad at me, but please here me out. Jo and I, we aren't a thing. She actually has a thing for James. She was helping me come up with a surprise for you, for our anniversary; which is tonight. I heard you thought I was cheating, well, I'm not. I'm actually quite crazy about you. Insane actually. You light up my life. And you would see that if you would just look at me." Sam slowly raised her head. Through her blurry vision, thanks to the tears, she saw Kendall, tears streaming down his face. He had opened the box while he spoke, so she saw a beautiful blue topaz and ruby necklace. It was their birthstones together forming a heart on a long silver chain. The roses were arranged perfectly. There were a dozen red surrounded by a dozen and a half white.

"Ke-kendall," she choked out. He had surprised her once again. Just when she was feeling like garbage and like she was worthless and unlovable, there he was, to catch her before she hit rock bottom.

Amanda was watching from the door. She wanted what they had, remarkable, unconditional love at 16. And she wanted it with Carlos.

After Kendall and Sam made up, the days passed rather uneventful. Sam and Jo even became friends. And they all, Amanda, Jo, Camille and Sam shopped for their dresses for the dance. After about fifteen different shopping trips, they had finally each picked out the perfect ones.

Amanda's was purple and black, to match her secret admirers tie. It was one shouldered, her right, and fell just above her knees. It had a bow around the waist, and the purple and black fabric was in an asymmetrical pattern.

Jo's dress was a fire truck red color. It was also one shouldered, but hers was the left shoulder. It had ruffles across the bust and along the left side. I came to about mid thigh on her.

Camille's dress was a deep blue, like the ocean. It was strapless and had a bow, of a lighter shade of blue, around the middle. It fell to about mid-thigh. She also had a light grey shrug to go over it. It was short sleeved and had a single button, right in the middle.

Sam's dress was an emerald green, two shoulder gown. It was a vintage type of dress with a flowing skirt and short sleeves. It fell just past her knees and showed her assets just right. It also hugged her curves. It was sort of elfish, if you can imagine that.

Soon enough the night of the dance had arrived. The girls were all getting ready in Sam and Amanda's room. They were all wearing their dresses while they did one another's hair. Finally, after they were all dolled up, they exited the room to see their stunning dates, well, all but Amanda. Carlos was also gone, the guys said he was waiting for his date in the lobby. Amanda said she was going down stairs, since she was feeling like an extra, unneeded person upstairs.

As she looked around the lobby, the only guy she saw was Carlos. Carlos was wearing a purple and black striped tie. Carlos was Amanda's secret admirer. As she was connecting all the pieces in her brain, Carlos made his way to her. He took her hand in his and kissed it, bringing her from her thoughts.

"It was you, but but" She was confused, can you blame her? Carlos just chuckled and nodded, leading the way into the ballroom, making all of Amanda's dreams come true.


End file.
